Salvager Huntsman
by Shadow Joestar
Summary: A young boy named Rex has been living his life as a Salvager until one day he meets the Headmaster of Beacon academy himself offering him the chance to to go train there to become a strong Huntsman and will find out that he is more special than he thinks when he meets two special girls that may lead him to becoming a legendary warrior known as the Aegis. Harem. Lemon.
1. Chapter 1

**The Salvager goes to Beacon Academy**

In a wide space of the ocean a boat is floating while being hold in place by an archer, the scene moves down to the sea being all water with fishes swimming around and a shadowy figure is swimming to a large metal-like container looking to see if it's safe to move it. Once he finishes checking the box he connected to the hook and push a button that makes the line rising up bringing the container to the suffer along with the diver.

Back on the surface, the container and the box rise up from the water by the crane and moves them to the dock gentle settling it down and the diver jumps off. The figure's diving suite is a buff-looking blue suite with some brown color on the gloves, kneepads, and boots. The diver took off his helmet revealing himself to be a young boy seem to be 15-years-old.

The boy has brown hair and gold eyes. He takes off some the suite leaving it to be lighter on the armory and look strong for a young teenager.

"Alright, let see what we got here." The boy said, looking at the container seeing if there's a way to open it as it looks to be old but still looks well together.

The boy finished inspecting it and went off to get a crowbar as he saw a small opening and jam it into the opening, using most of his strength to pull the crowbar until the container burst open releasing some dusts and saw some old equipment and tech inside.

"Wow, we got quite a load, bet this will get me some big money today." The boy said.

Then suddenly something burst out of the container surprising the boy as he manages to get out of the way in time, he is shocked to see a large black crab with white bone-structure armor and vicious red eyes as it screaks.

"A Grimm! You must've been there for quite a long time, sorry, but I'm gonna have to ask you to get off my ship." The boy said, bringing out his sword.

The Grimm Crab charges at the boy thrust its claw at him, he blocks the attack with the side of his sword only to be push back for a few inches though still retain his ground and pushes it away then swings his blade on the Grimm pushing it back. The Grimm-Crab get angry as started a rapid attack of his claws and Rex parry them away then counter attacks with some slashes and a strong kick to the face. The boy didn't stop his attack by swinging his sword upward forcing it to raise exposing its bottom side and he slashes at the monster crab forcing it to fall on his back, the Grimm struggles to flip itself to get back on its legs though it was too late when Rex jumps above it and impale his sword through the belly and drag it through. The Crab-Grimm struggle its body for an instant and all its limps drop to the floor becoming lifeless, the boy got off the Grimm before its body began to disintegrate into dust being blown in the wind.

"Phew, that was a close one, hopefully there aren't any others like that one." The boy checked the box, seeing as there are only old stuff and no Grimm anywhere.

"Good, now is time to get going and trade these in." The boy said to himself as he got to the driver seat and started the boat heading back to land.

He made his way to a docking bay at the coast of the kingdom Vale where other boats and their sailors are either getting ready to go sailing in the sea, hanging out at the dock for some relaxing time, or making preparations to head out.

"Hey look, it's the Salvage Kid, Rex!" One of the sailors announced.

"Rex, how was today's hunt?" Another sailor asked.

"Pretty good, had a little 'crabby' problem but I took care of it." The boy now known as Rex answered as he jumps off the boat.

"You sure been working hard, don't you ever have something else to do than just Salvaging?" A rough-looking man asked.

"Well, I've always thought about being a Huntsman, but you know how expensive those Huntsman schools are." Rex said, bringing in a cart and putting the large container in.

"Yeah, well, you've been getting some good payment over the years, you must've saved up for that." A sailor girl said.

"Nah, it's fine, this job is pretty good for me, beside who's gonna take care of gramps?" Rex asked as he moves the cart with the container to the dealer trade.

"Haha, I'm sure that old goat can take care of him even with you not around." An old man commented.

Rex just laughs it off saying that his grandpa is still having trouble with some things, as he walks on he's been thinking that it would be nice to go to a Huntsmen school like his gramps did when he was younger training to be the best and fighting off Grimm and other bad people to save lives, it was something Rex wanted to do whenever he ear those stories to follow in his footsteps. However, gramps hasn't been feeling well for a few years and he is afraid to lose him since he is the only family he has left, his parents died when he was two-years-old. They died by a Grimm attack when they were going home from work, he knows that gramps has been doing everything he can to take care of the young boy and now Rex is the one taking care of him.

Right now, salvaging for old parts and trading them for money is the best way he can do for his gramps and another reason why he goes into Salvaging for the money.

 **(Dealer Trade)**

"What, that's it?" Rex asked the trade woman.

"Is life, my dear boy. This is still more than I give to others." The Trade woman said, she looks over to her right seeing some Huntsmen talking to each other.

"You know, if you could bring some old military weapons you could get more." The woman suggested.

"I already told you, I don't do business with that involves the military." Rex said.

"Such a shame, you're a talented salvage at such a young age." The woman commented.

"Let just say my gramps gave me a warning about Atlas, anyway I'll take the offer. 400 Lien for me and you know what to do with the rest, right?" Rex asked.

"Yes, sending money to… Fonsett Village in Mistral. Correct?" The trade woman asked, wanting to make sure.

"That's right." Rex answered.

"Is such a wonderful thing to send money to your hometown to help, I wish my idiot of a son would do something like that for me." The woman sighed.

"Well, I'll be counting on you." Rex said before walking away.

"Pleasure doing business with you." The woman said.

"Hmm, I think I'm done for today, time to head back home." Rex said to himself, thinking it was time to relax for the rest of the day and check on gramps.

Rex ran off to the parking lot where his motorbike, he hops on and starts the engine.

"At least I can still ride this from home to work, until I can get myself a license when I'm older." Rex stated.

He rides off into the road heading for home.

 **(Rex's House)**

The house where Rex and his grandfather lives is a small house with two bedrooms and one bathroom, a kitchen and a living room, the area around them is large almost like a small farm with a mailbox standing at the front gate and a garage.

Rex drove to the mailbox checking the mail like always, seeing some being bills and other things such as coupons for a discount at a store. He starts walking to the house while pushing the bike and carrying the mail under his arms, then he notices a black car parked in front of the house.

"Odd, gramps drive cars well like he used to, so it must mean he has a visitor." Rex guessed, heading to the front door as he leaves the bike on the stairs.

"Hey gramps, I'm home!" Rex announced walking inside.

"In the living room, I have a surprise for you!" An old man voice called out.

Rex headed toward the living room as he put the mail on the counter of the kitchen, he enters seeing two men sitting as one is sitting on the couch and the other sitting on a chair.

One man seems to be a middle-aged man with tousled silver hair and thin brown eyes. He has a light complexion and sharp facial features. Interestingly, he has black eyebrows, suggesting that he may have had black hair when he was younger. He wears shaded glass spectacles and a small, purple, cross-shaped pin on the cowl around his neck. His outfit mainly consists of an unzipped black suit over a dark green, buttoned vest and green shirt. He also wears black trouser shoes and long, dark-green pants. He also carries a cane in his hands

The other is Rex's grandfather, Azurda, he has white hair with a slightly green color on the tip and yellow eyes. He wears a white coat with purple lines and green pants.

"Rex, just in time, there's an old friend I want you to meet." Azurda said, gesturing toward the man.

"Pleasure to finally meet you, Azurda has been telling a lot about you, I'm Ozpin." The man said, offering his hand of friendship.

"Wow, we rarely get any visitors out here. You must be a good friend of gramps." Rex said, shaking the man's hand.

"Yes, you say he was my teacher back when I was younger." The man mentioned, looking back at Azurda with a smile.

"Yes, he was a young prodigy more than anyone in the world has seen and now he's a Headmaster of Beacon Academy." Azurda said proudly.

"Beacon Academy, as in one of the four main Huntsmen school in Remnant?" Rex asked, surprise that his grandpa knew such important people.

"That's right, I make sure to help train the next generations of strong Huntsmen and Huntress, so they can defend the lives of innocent from the creatures of the Grimm." Ozpin explained.

"Oh, I know that much, I've been holding on my own whenever those Grimm tries to sneak into my boat." Rex mentioned.

"You got attacked by a Grimm today?" Azurda asked.

"Yeah, three time this week, but it was only one and I took care of it." Rex said.

"That's a little worry some, almost like the time you fended off against three Beowulf in the forest last month." Azurda worried.

"Don't worry gramps, you trained me to fight off those monsters I won't go down that easily." Rex smirked.

"You still need to be caution, the Grimm are getting more dangerous as time passes and I fear that something big is going to happen." Azurda said with a serious expression.

"Yes, they are getting stronger and some new ones appearing making it more difficult even for some of the best Hunters to deal with." Ozpin concurred.

"That's going to be tough, I wish there was something I can do." Rex said, wanting to know if there's something he can do.

Azurda and Ozpin look at each other like they are speaking with their minds, Azurda nodded knowing that the time has come and hopes that Rex will accept this.

"Funny you should mention that as to the very reason why I'm here." Ozpin said.

"Huh, isn't it to visit gramps?" Rex asked, he look at Azurda getting the strange feeling that something is going on here.

"Rex… I asked Ozpin to come here in person to get you enroll to Beacon Academy." Azurda revealed his intention.

"Wh-what?! Me going to Beacon Academy, are you crazy?" Rex asked shock that his own grandfather would do something behind his back.

"Rex, when I started training you, I knew that you have the potential to become a strong huntsman one day, you even said it yourself that you wanted to become one." Azurda recalled the days he trained Rex in combat and locking his aura.

"I know, gramps, but I couldn't just up and leave you, not in the condition you're in." Rex said.

"He truly is a kind boy." Ozpin complimented.

"That he is." Azurda nodded and turn back at Rex.

"Now, listen here young man, the arrangements have already been made and the new school year at Beacon will begin next week. I'm sorry for not telling you about this, but I want you to live your own life and go out to see the world." Azurda said.

"But…" Rex felt like he's been just put into a tight spot feeling like he isn't given a choice in the matter.

"I know you worry for me, but I promise I always be with you in your heart no matter what and you will make wonderful friends along the way, so I know you won't be alone." Azurda assured as he taps a finger on Rex's chest where the heart is.

"But I'm 15, shouldn't I be 17 to get in?" Rex asked.

"I'll make this an exception like I did with another who will join Beacon two-years early." Ozpin answered, shocking the young boy.

Rex knew that Azurda just want what's best for him and knows that whenever Azurda get his mind into something nothing will change his mind until he sees it through to the end, this happens a lot over the years they've been living together.

"You really thought this through, haven't you?" Rex chuckled, knowing when he is beaten.

"Alright, you win, gramps. I'll go to Beacon Academy." Rex accepted the offer.

Azurda and Ozpin smiles knowing that Rex has made the right choice and will see things differently than he thoughts.

 **(One Week Later)**

"Well, here I am, heading for Beacon Academy." Rex said to himself, looking out the window of the Bullhead he is currently on with the other young teens also going to Beacon as First-years.

"Sheesh, I can't believe gramps is making me go through this and I was enjoying the life of a Salvager too." Rex complained, not that it would do him any good right now.

"Well, I guess it would be a great start of an adventure and maybe being a Huntsman would help me with the money problem too." Rex said, looking at the bright side of the situation as he looks on ahead to see the large castle-like building that is Beacon Academy.

* * *

 **KO a new story has been born and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Today is my Birthday and I decided on to create a new story that is a Crossover of Xenoblade Chronicle 2 and RWBY starting with Rex heading off to Beacon Academy and will embark on a journey of new experience and will meet new friends along the way as there will also be danger to face and finding himself to play an important role of a lifetime.**

 **And yes, Rex will get a harem starting with two certain special girls.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this new story will go!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Boy Meets Two Destiny Girls**

"Wow, it's even bigger than I imagine!" Rex amazed of how big Beacon Academy is, he heard that it's as big as a castle but never knew it could be like an actual castle.

He snapped out of his thoughts when he felt someone bumping into him from behind.

"Hey, do you mind just standing around there like an annoying statue." A girl mocked him.

"Oops, sorry, it's my first time being here so I'm a little shock." Rex confessed as he looks at the girl.

The girl seems to be the same height as Rex, but he can tell that she's a little older than she looks. She has with neck-length silver hair styled into a bob cut with matching feline ears on top of her head, pricked back. Making her a cat-Faunus. She has amber eyes, three white stripe tattoos on her face, and elongated canine teeth. She is quite short and has a petite frame. She wears a feline-hooded yellow one-piece jumpsuit with gold-trimmed white armor plates around her chest and upper arms and wears a brown utility belt around her hips with three daggers. She wears red and white heeled boots which come up at the top into large decorated white and black cones, which extend past her knees around the front and around her calves from the back. Breasts sizes: B-cup.

"I can tell, not everyday you get to come one of the most powerful Hunter training academy schools and you'll have to prove yourself to earn your place here." The cat girl said sarcastically.

"Yeah, pretty nerve-wrecking." Rex chuckled nervously as he scratches the back of his head.

The girl shook her head that this kid didn't see that she was being sarcastic, and what's odd that this boy is about two-years younger than meaning he got invited here two-years earlier than anyone she knows, though she did hear rumors that there's another one who got accepted here like him. It's like anyone can get into Beacon now a days.

"Oh, I'm Rex Titan, you new here too?" Rex asked as he introduced himself and holding out his hand to her.

"…Nia Belladonna" Nia introduced herself without taking Rex's hand which made him feel hurt a little. "And yes, I came here with my twin sister though we… haven't spoken to each other in months."

"Did you two get into a fight?" Rex asked.

"It's… more complicated than that." Nia said, not wanting to tell this boy everything consider they just met.

"Okay, I won't ask about it, but I hope you and your sister will work things out." Rex said.

Nia hide a small smile feeling a little happy to hear that.

"Better get a move on, we're supposed to be gathered together at the Amphitheater to be welcome or something like that." Nia informed before walking away.

Rex wanted to look around for a bit more to see what the school is like, but he also didn't want to be late for the gathering to hear some important detail like what kind of initiation they'll be doing to earn their way into Beacon.

"Maybe a little looking around wouldn't hurt." Rex said to himself as he starts walking to see some other structures of the place like how it's made and can tell this place has been around for a really long time.

"Man, this whole school it's like giant treasure!" Rex complimented.

Suddenly he heard a loud explosion coming from somewhere close by and saw a smoke coming up.

"What's that?" Rex asked himself.

"I hope no one is hurt." Rex said, he decided to check out.

By the time he gets there, he saw a girl in white walked away from another girl in red and black laying on a human size crater looking all depress.

"Hey, did you see what happened here." A guy asked walking to Rex.

The guy a tall young man with fair skin and dark-blue eyes. His hair is short and blond, messily layered on his head with the right side of his hair nearing his right eye and the left side swept back. He is quite toned, having strong muscles in his arms, shoulders and upper chest. He wears a black short-sleeved hoodie with detached reddish-orange sleeves. Covering his hoodie is a white diamond-shaped chestplate cut off above his lower abdomen and placed over his shoulders are a pair of white spaulders with rerebraces set under them. Below, he wears blue jeans with a white patch placed on the left knee and black sneakers which have "left" and "right" written in black on the respective shoes' soles. He has two belts crisscrossing his waist, both different shades of brown, with a pair of small pouches on them. Jaune wears brown wrist-length gloves with exposed fingertips and small metal plates over the back. His sword is strapped to his left hip in a sheath.

"No clue, I just got here." Rex answered.

"Well, we better go make sure that girl is alright." The blonde guy suggested.

"Yeah, I'm Rex Titan by the way." Rex introduced himself.

"Jaune Arc."

The two boys soon meet the girl closer hoping to see she's isn't injured or anything, but it looks like she's doesn't have a scratch on her much to their relief probably due to having aura to protect her from the explosion.

She fair skin with silver eyes and black, neck-length, choppy hair that gradates to dark red at the tips. She wears a black long-sleeved dress with a high collar and red trim on the sleeves, a black waist cincher with red lacing up the front and around her skirt has a red trim. She also wears a pair of thick black stockings and black combat boots with red laces and trims around the top and red soles. Her outfit is topped by a red hooded cloak fastened to her shoulders by cross-shaped pins. Her emblem appears as a large silver brooch and is pinned to a wide black belt slung around her hips on an angle, which also carries bullets and a pouch. Breasts sizes: D-cup.

"(Wow, she's pretty cute.)" Jaune thought.

"Hey there, I'm Rex Titan and this is Jaune Arc." Rex greeted as Jaune said "hi" to her and offer a hand.

"Ruby Rose." The girl introduced herself, taking the hand to get up on her feet.

"Hey, is anyone okay!" A girl called out.

The three turn their attention to two new girls running toward them and they stop a few feet from them.

One is a young woman with neck-length red hair and red eyes. Green ether lines can be seen running through her body when using her power. Her attire consists of a red and black armor with numerous golden and green ornaments. She also wears black fingerless gloves, red thigh-high boots, red short-shorts, two long scarf-like capes, a necklace with an emerald jewel in the shape of a cross and a golden tiara. Breasts sizes: HH-cup.

The other girl is the same age as the red hair girl with long blonde hair, fair skin and golden eyes. She has two green symmetrical crosses on her chest. She wears a short white dress with numerous golden and green ornaments, and a golden tiara. She also wears the same kind of necklace like the red hair girl. Breasts sizes: HH-cup.

"Hey, were two you about to do anything ugly with that girl?" The blonde demanded with a serious tone.

"Ugly, what do you mean?" Rex confused, not understanding the question though Jaune seems to get it.

"No, no, no, no, no, it's not what you think!" Jaune waved his hands back and forth.

"We just got here after hearing that explosion earlier, so we came to see if anyone got hurt." Jaune explained.

"And well, I… might have been the one who caused the explosion.

"Oh good, we came here for the same reason." The red hair girl sighed in relief.

"Well, mostly her I just wanted to get the assembly over with." The blonde girl shrugged.

"Come on, Mythra, you were worried too." The red hair girl said, knowing the real reason why she's here.

"Sh-shut up, Pyra, I only came to make sure you don't get hurt." Mythra denied as her cheeks started blush.

"Anyway, I'm glad no one is hurt. I'm Pyra Elysium, and this my twin sister Mythra." Pyra introduced herself and her sister.

"Hi there." Mythra greeted.

"So, I take it you guys are also new to Beacon?" Rex guessed.

"Got that right, Pyra and I are from Vacuo and we're the badass who's gonna blow everyone away!" Mythra bragged as Pyra rolled her eyes.

"You guys interested on walking around a little more, we still got time before the gathering start." Pyra offered.

"Sure, I would to see more of the school so I can know where I need to go." Rex accepted quickly.

"To be honest, I kinda get lost to unknown places without knowing the layout first." Jaune confessed.

"That sounds great, it feels great to be making new friends even though it's scary to meet people you don't know." Ruby said, speaking of experience when it comes to people.

"Cool, I feel the same way!" Pyra clapped her hands together.

"I could use a little freedom before I get bored to death from loooong lecture." Mythra said, hoping to skip the speech and get to the fun part.

"Alright then, let's go!" Ruby cheered making Pyra giggles.

"(Those two girls, they sure are beautiful and strong from the looks of it.)" Rex thought commented on the twins, getting a strange feeling his heart beating a little fast.

Soon, the group of five new friends started walking together talking about each other a bit like Ruby telling them how the explosion happened with the white-haired girl Rex saw earlier leaving in a bit of rage.

"Sheesh, that girl could just an attitude adjustment." Mythra said, already not liking this girl.

"Yeah, she would've yelled at me more if that other girl hadn't shown up, but she left before I got the chance to thank her." Ruby mentioned.

"I'm sure she was happy to help." Jaune stated.

"Maybe you'll see her again soon." Rex assured.

"Thanks, so why did you guys help me back there?" Ruby asked.

"For me it's "Always help others that help you", that's the second rule of the Salvage Code." Rex said.

"Do you salvaging, like at sea?" Jaune asked.

"Yeah, been doing it for a few years until now." Rex answered.

"As for me, my mom always says that strangers are just friends you haven't met yet." Jaune said.

"Those are some wise words." Pyra commented.

Ruby believes the conversation is going well even when she's still a little nervous meeting new people she doesn't know, at least they're good people she can get along with.

"So, I got this." Ruby pulled out her red scythe.

"Whoa, is that a scythe?" Jaune asked surprise.

"It's also a customizable high-impact sniper rifle!" Ruby bragged. The boys are confused of what she said until she explains it better. "It's also a gun."

"Didn't expect you to be packing something big like that." Mythra admitted.

"So, what about you guys?" Ruby asked, wanting to see their weapons.

"Oh, I got this sword." Jaune showed his weapon next. "This sheath, it double as a shield." Then the sheath-shield started opening and closing while bouncing off Jaune's hand until he got it.

"And it also doubles as a bouncer." Mythra laughed.

"Mythra." Pyra exclaimed.

"Well, I'm next. Fest your eyes on White-Golden Aegis!" Mythra brought out her large, jagged white and gold sword.

"Wow, that's so cool!" Ruby squealed.

"I know." Mythra smirked as Pyra rolls her eyes.

"Guess I'm next, here's my weapon, Crimson Aegis." Pyra showed her a large, jagged red blade little gold design than Mythra's sword.

"Whoa, they look so cool!" Jaune amazed.

"Wait until you see them in action." Mythra smirked.

"Well, mine is nothing specially made but it does help get the job done." Rex showed his broadsword with a blue orb crystal on one side and green one on the other side.

"Simple yet strong in its own way, I like that." Pyra complimented which made Rex blush.

"I take it you like weapons a lot." Mythra guessed, looking at Ruby.

"Well, I'm kind of a dork when it comes to weapons, sooo... I guess I did go a little overboard when designing it." Ruby chuckled.

"Wait, you made that?" Jaune asked shock.

"Of course! All students at Signal forge their own weapons!" Ruby explained.

"Same at Vacuo." Pyra added.

"Mine is a hand me down. My great-great grandfather used it in the war." Jaune explained.

"I think it's cool, not many people appreciate the classic these days." Ruby said, almost cheering Jaune up.

"And I'm guessing you have overprotective parents too." Mythra noticed how Jaune doesn't look like he done some training much.

"Too?" Jaune confused.

"Our father wanted to keep us safe when our mother died sometime after we were born, but he tends to take it… a little extreme." Pyra explained.

"Like wouldn't let us go to the bathroom alone until we turn 13 and finally decided to train us to become Hunters." Mythra remembered the annoying times like that.

"Even my dad never did anything like that." Ruby grossed out from the inform.

"(Hmm, I guess they're a little like me with family issues.)" Jaune thought.

"Well, you can't blame family for wanting to do what's best for you." Jaune pointed out.

"We know, dad means well and all." Pyra nodded.

"I didn't go to any combat schools when I was salvaging though I did had help from my grandpa make this." Rex explained.

"What? You didn't go to any combat school at all and you just got accepted here?" Mythra gasped.

"Yeah, turns out my grandpa knew the Headmaster and I did mention that I been doing salvaging." Rex explained.

"Lucky." Mythra muttered, feeling a bit jealous for this little kid.

"Alright, I think it's time we get to the assembly hall." Pyra said and the others make their way to where the other first-years are.

 **(Auditorium)**

The five enter the auditorium seeing a lot of new teens dress in their own combat gear and carrying their own weapons as they just stand at their spots either being alone or with others like friends old and/or new.

"Wow, there's a lot here." Rex commented.

"Makes you wonder if you can really have what it takes." Jaune gulped.

"I'm sure you boys can handle it, you too Ruby." Pyra encouraged them to do their best.

"Thanks." Ruby smiled.

"Hey, Ruby! I saved you a spot!" A girl called out to Ruby.

"Oh! Hey, I-I gotta go! I'll see you after the ceremony!" Ruby bided farewell to her new friends and left to join her older sister.

"Great, where am I supposed to find another nice, quirky girl to talk to?!" Jaune asked.

"Hey, what are we, chop liver?" Mythra angered.

"Sorry, I was, just… I'll be over there." Jaune walked away.

"Yeah, just walk away." Mythra glared at Jaune until she can no longer see him in the crowd.

Now it was just Rex with the different colored twins waiting for the speech to start and they see Professor Ozpin on stage with a microphone.

"I'll... keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction." The students started to whisper to each other. "You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step." Ozpin finished his speech and walked away.

"Uh, he was… more serious than when I met him." Rex commented.

"Probably does that when he's not doing Headmaster stuff." Mythra shrugged.

"But his speech does have some meaning in what we need to do in order to becoming Huntresses and Huntsmen." Pyra believed before they walk to the ballroom where they'll be sleeping for the night.

* * *

 **KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **It would seem Rex have already made some new friends as he just steps foot on Beacon Academy ground, getting to know them a little, especially with meeting two girl Pyra and Mythra as twin sisters in the story and they'll soon find themselves closer to Rex than they realize. Let's hope Rex and the other first-years will get a good night sleep because the initiation will put them to the test and push them through the limit.**

 **And hope you like seeing Nia in the story as a twin sister of a certain Belladonna girl. Guess that makes it three destiny girls in this chapter.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Big Sleepover and Intense Initiation**

We see Rex in his pajama which is a simple blue shirt with pictures of waves you would see at the ocean and white shorts settling down his sleeping bad to the spot he chose to sleep on, he and the other candidates are sleeping in the ballroom for the night instructed by one of the professors of the school named Glynda Goodwitch and they will also meet the dorm manager as well.

"I wonder what the initiation is gonna be like?" Rex asked himself as he leans on the wall behind him looking at the other candidates getting settle in.

"All these people are here to become Hunters, though I think some have other goals in mind than fighting Grimm." Rex said thinking that some of these are here for fame and wanting to make some easy money, which is pretty selfish to him.

"I hope you don't mind a couple of company."

Rex turns his head seeing Pyra and Mythra standing in front of him wearing their own pajamas. Pyra wears a red shirt with a fire symbol on the front and black shorts with light-green line on the side, Mythra's pajama is a white shirt with a gold star and yellow shorts with the same light-green line design like on Pyra's shorts.

"I take it you're enjoying the sleepover, so far?" Rex asked.

"Like having most guys eying on us like a bunch of perverts, why couldn't they have separate rooms?" Mythra asked annoyed of this.

"Come on, Mythra, not everyone is like that. There's Rex here and Jaune treating us normally." Pyra pointed out.

"Please don't mention Jaune right now, I'm trying to forget about the one-piece pajama he's wearing. It was freaky and weird." Mythra exclaimed.

"Jaune wearing a full body pajama?" Rex confused.

"It was a little funny, and I told Jaune that he needs to get his own pajamas. He said he will soon." Pyra mentioned.

"Okay, do you girls by any chance know anything about this dorm manager?" Rex asked curious.

"Only through words and rumors from the others here, apparently the dorm manager is a real tough cookie with a beauty of a snow goddess but very strict on the students who don't follow the rules." Mythra informed.

"I also she can be very cold with a warm heart, I wasn't sure about that at first, but I assume it has something to do with her semblance." Pyra theorized.

"I'm sure we'll know once we meet her since she's going to come here to meet us." Mythra pointed out.

"Well, you can't know what a person is like for sure if you don't meet him or her face-to-face." Rex said wisely.

"I'm going to the bathroom, mind saving my spot?" Rex asked.

"Sure, we did came here to sleep with you." Pyra nodded then blushes from what she just said.

"I-I don't mean like sleeping close like in the same bed or anything, I met just as friends in our own sleeping bags!" Pyra corrected herself though that seem to make Rex blush a bit.

"R-Right, I'll be back in a bit." Rex walked away heading for the bathroom.

"Wow, way to flirt a guy." Mythra said sarcastically in a teasing tone.

"Shut up." Pyra muttered.

"(Man, I may not understand girls much while growing up with grandpa, but those two make my heart feel weird and funny.)" Rex thought as he was about to step outside of the ballroom.

Then he bumps into something round and bouncy making him stumble back a foot with a soft voice of surprise.

"Sorry about that, I should've look where I was going." Rex apologized looking up to the person he bumped into.'

He became shock upon seeing this person is a beautiful woman. She has pale skin almost like snow, blue eyes, and appear to have long white-blue hair braided into two large lops. She wears a white jacket with the blue color on the inside and a ruffled collar, blue shirt with a snowflake symbol, a snowy blue skirt that is halfway to her knees, and rabbit-shaped feet shoes. Breasts sizes: I-cup.

"It's okay, though you should pay more attention to your surroundings next time." The woman advised.

"Right, yeah, I'll keep that in mind… I was just going for the bathroom." Rex said a little nervous.

"Oh, could you hold it in for a little longer, I want to let the future students know of their dorm manager." The woman smirked.

"You're… the dorm manager?!" Rex shocked.

The woman winks at him before walking past him a couple of feet and look toward the candidates.

"Attention, everyone! Attention please!" The woman called out getting everyone's attention. Most guys were admiring her sexy beauty while most girls were becoming jealous of her figure.

"Greetings to those who may or may not get in, I am the dorm manager of Beacon Academy, Dahlia Blizzard." Dahlia introduced herself to the candidate as the large lop of her hair raises up like a pair of rabbit ears.

"(Oh, so she's a rabbit-Faunus.)" Rex thought nodded as he did notice her hair being more ear-like than they look.

"As you all know, there is an initiation where you all have to pass to get in and I'm here to warn you that it's not going to easy and it'll be dangerous. Probably a few of you won't make it out alive." Dahlia said causing some of the teens to being nervously scared and gulps. Some students have been seriously injured during these initiations over the years while few others died as well.

"You've been trained to get into one of the best Hunter schools on Remnant and tomorrow you're going to prove your worth. So, be sure to get a good night sleep and give it your all! That's I have to say, thank you for listening and goodnight." Dahlia bowed and seeing everyone looking all determine for the initiation which was what she was hoping for from the speech.

Dahlia then saw a certain ponytail white-haired girl looking her way with a smile on her face and waving for hello and such, Dahlia giggles and waves back at her before turning around walking out of the ballroom.

"Good luck, little cutie." Dahlia winked at Rex making him blush.

Rex quickly remember that he has to go to the bathroom and then get a good night sleep like Dahlia said as he can tell from the way she talked about it, it's going to take everything he got to make it through and pass.

 **(Morning)**

Rex mumble in his sleep for a while until he woke up with the sun raising and its light shines through the window, he slowly opens his eyes while letting out a yawn and he gasps of seeing a pair of big boobs cuddling on his arm as he saw they belong to a sleeping Mythra. This was causing the boy to freak out with his cheeks blushing like crazy.

Things are about to get worst when Mythra started waking up from her sleep and notice how close Rex is to her and jump up backing away a little.

"You… what are you doing in my sleeping bag?" Mythra demanded.

"What… I…" Rex tried to explain, but the blonde just picked him up.

"Do you think you can get away with sneaking into my sleeping bag and turning to "explore" my body, well let me tell you"

"Y-You were in MY sleeping bag, your is over there!" Rex interrupted and pointed at the Mythra's sleeping bag that is next to Pyra's.

Mythra's eyes widen and her cheeks started blushing upon realizing that it was her who went into Rex last night, not the other way around.

"I can't believe it… it happened again. I'm such an… idiot." Mythra said as she drops Rex than look at him.

"Oh, I see "Sleep Cuddling" Mythra strikes again." Pyra chuckled.

"Shut up!" Mythra snapped and turn to Rex. "You better not say anything about this to anyone, you… pervert!" Then she walks away with Rex being confused about this.

"Sorry about that, Mythra has a sleeping walking problem that makes her sleep with anyone she seems interested to." Pyra explained though this made Rex confuse a bit more.

 **(Locker Room)**

"Alright, better make sure I got everything." Rex said to himself as he checks on his equipment.

"Morning, Rex!" Pyra greeted exciting.

"You ready to kick this initiation's butt?" Mythra asked smirking.

"Yeah, I'm ready on the outside though I am nervous on the inside." Rex admitted.

"Don't worry, I'm sure everyone is feeling that way." Pyra assured.

Rex smiles feeling a little relief from Pyra' words then he saw a familiar catgirl talking with someone closeby.

"Hey, Nia!" Rex called out walking up to Nia.

"Uh, oh, you're that guy from yesterday. Rex, was it?" Nia hoped that she remembers his name right.

"Yep, just thought I come here to wish you good luck." Rex said.

"Oh, well, thank you kindly and I think you're going to need it more." Nia joked.

"Yeah, I think so too, is that your twin sister you mentioned yesterday?" Rex pointed at the girl next to Nia.

"Hey, I'm Blake." Blake introduced.

Blake is a fair-skinned young woman with long, wavy black hair and amber eyes. She wears a black buttoned vest with coattails and a single silver button on the front. Underneath this is a white, sleeveless, high necked, crop undershirt and white shorts with a zipper on the front of each leg. She also wears black low-heeled boots and full stockings with a color gradation of black to purple at her ankles. Her emblem is visible on the outside of both thighs just below her shorts in white. On her left arm is a detached sleeve with a silver cuff around her bicep and black ribbons are wrapped around both forearms. A small, loose scarf is wrapped around her neck and a gray magnetic backpack is strapped to her back, hidden by her hair. A ribbon is tied with a large bow on the top of her head. Breasts sizes: F-cup.

"I see you two are getting along." Rex commented.

"Yeah, I'm really glad that she's doing alright after all this time." Nia smiled at Blake.

"And I'm glad to be here, hopefully we'll be on the same team." Blake said.

"I see you already made a new friend or two in this case." Pyra said as she and Mythra walk up to them.

"Nia, Blake these are Pyra and Mythra Elysium, they're twins." Rex introduced the twins.

"Elysium? Aren't you two the daughters of the world known scientist and Faunus helper, The Architect?" Blake asked curious.

"Yep, that's our dad." Mythra answered.

"Wow, never knew you have a famous dad." Rex surprised.

"We don't like to brag much." Pyra said.

"Hey, isn't that the dorm manager over there?" Mythra asked pointing.

The four new friends turn to where Mythra is pointing and she is right, it's Dahlia talking to the girl Rex saw yesterday.

She is a pale-skinned young woman with pale blue eyes and long white hair pulled back into an off-center ponytail on the right side and pinned with an icicle-shaped tiara and bangs. A crooked scar runs vertically down her left eye and face. She wears a white dress outfit similar to Dahlia's, but the inside of her jacket is red, longer white skirt, and white high-heel boots. Breasts sizes: B-cup.

"Now remember, Weiss, it's not about being the best. Just try you're hardest and make some friends." Dahlia advised the young girl named Weiss.

"I'll try, Aunty Dahlia, but I just hope I'll end up with someone with some skills." Weiss said.

"At least try to get along with your future partner, and not make others flinch a girl's spear to a boy." Dahlia pointed at Jaune groaning being pin to a pillar.

"I'm sorry!" A red-haired girl apologized.

" _Would all first-year students please report to Beacon Cliff for initiation? Again, all first-year students report to Beacon Cliff immediately."_ Glyndan announced.

"Well, we better get going." Nia stated as she and Blake starts walking away.

"See you later." Blake waved goodbye.

"I was gonna ask Dahlia and that girl about each other, but that can wait." Rex said as he walks to the cliff.

"I wonder if one of us will be his partner?" Pyra asked Mythra.

"Who knows, we'll just have to see how fate bring us together." Mythra shrugged.

 **(Cliff to Emerald Forest)**

The candidates are all lined up and standing on silver tiles in front of Ozpin and a woman who is known as Glynda Goodwitch.

Glynda appears to be a middle-aged woman that has very light-blonde hair tied back in a bun with a curl hanging down the right side of her face. Her eyes are bright green and she wears thin ovular glasses. She has dangling teal earrings that match the hanging pendant on her collar. She wears a white long-sleeved, pleated top that has a wide keyhole neckline and gauntlet cuffs that flare in pleats at the wrist. Her lower body is covered by a black high-waisted pencil skirt with bronze buttons and black-brown stockings. She wears black boots with bronze heels and a cape that is purple inside and black on the outside. The cut of the cape is stylized to end in flames and arrows, with a row of diamond-shaped bronze beads on the back. Above this line of beads appears an emblem of a tiara that is her personal symbol. Breasts sizes: I-cup.

"For years, you have trained to become warriors, and today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest." Ozpin said.

"Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of "teams." Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates... today." Glynda mentioned making Ruby feel nervous.

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So, it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well." Ozpin explained as Rex wonder who will be his partner.

"That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years." Ozpin added which cause Ruby to freak out.

"See, I told you." An orange-haired girl said to a black-haired boy.

"After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path... or you will die." Ozpin explained, Jaune gulps of nervously-scare.

"You will be monitored and graded through the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. We will regard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?" Ozpin asked.

Jaune raise his hand for a question or two, but Ozpin ignore him.

"Good! Now, take your positions." Ozpin said.

Rex wonder how the candidates will be sent to the Emerald Forest, and the answer came to him when he saw the others are being launch in the air over the forest by the silver tilers.

"Well, guess this is how this starts!" Rex smiled and ready himself until he was launch high after Nia as Rex's biggest adventure has just begun.

* * *

 **KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **The Initiation have started as the candidates are going to fight for their life while one find themselves a partner and go find the relics in the Emerald, it's going to be tough as Rex will first experience one of the things of becoming a Huntsman as he find his partner. Hope you like Dahlia being the dorm manager of the Beacon's dormitory and being close to Weiss, you'll find that out after the initiation.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hunters Teams Assembled!**

Rex is seen flowing over the trees after he and the other student candidates were launched into the air and quickly thinking of a way to land as he slowly goes down, he look toward a tree branch and grabs it going round and round until he flips up and stands on the branch.

"Man, never knew I could fly like a bird though I prefer traveling by sea than air." Rex said before he jumps off the branch and stab his sword to the tree to slow down his descend to the ground.

Once his fee touches the grass, he looks around seeing that he's the only one in the area for now as there aren't any Grimm in sight.

"Okay, now I just have to find my partner and we make our way to the temple." Rex said to himself before he starts running heading north hoping to find someone soon.

Along the way, Rex has been thinking of who could become his partner for the next three years in Beacon which makes him nervous since there are a lot of people in the school and he doesn't know anyone there. Well, except a few people he met yesterday like Pyra and Mythra, they're both nice girls, Mythra seems to be more on the action than Pyra as she's calm and polite. Nia seem like a good choice too though he thinks that she would want to be on the same team with her twin sister Blake, which confuses him a bit as they're twins yet they look nothing alike except having the same eyes. Jaune is friendly and looks like the kind of guy who is always willing to help others, but Rex can tell that Jaune is not that strong in a fight though hopes he'll pass the initiation so they can still be friends. There's also that Ruby girl who is the same age as him and got into Beacon two-years early which is pretty amazing to some people and has a big heart of becoming a Huntress.

"Man, there's so many choices I can't decide. Oh well, guess I'll just have to leave it to fate since Ozpin said the first person I make eyes contact will be my partner from now on." Rex remembered and kept running.

Suddenly, a long black-furred arm with claws pop out from behind a tree swinging its way to Rex which he quickly reacted as he jumps over the claws and stop to see a large black wolf with skull armor revealing itself to him.

"Whoa, looks like I got an Alpha Beowulf. Let see if you can bite more than you chew." Rex taunted ready in his battle stance.

The Alpha Beowulf howls which was a calling that brought three Beowulves here and the Alpha charge at Rex swinging its claws for a furry attack as Rex slashes them away with his sword and jumps back to avoid the jaws, Rex saw one Beowulf coming at him on the right to slash its claws on him. Rex smirks and press a green button on the hilt of his sword that activates the green crystal dust and he swing his sword at the incoming Beowulf unleashing a wind slash that cut it in half, the second Beowulf charge at Rex to pounce on him but the Salvage boy dodge and slashes at the black wolf and kick it away. The Alpha growls in rage that a little human is beating his pack and charge at Rex full speed to kill him, Rex saw the Alpha coming and prepare to fight it again.

But before Rex could make a move, a large fireball flew toward the Alpha Beowulf from the side and explode on impact and burn the black big wolf into a crisp.

"What the…?" Rex confused.

"Sorry, didn't mean to butt in like that." A familiar voice said.

"Pyra!" Rex smiled glad to see her doing alright as she walks out toward him.

"I saw you fighting those Beowulves and I got to say you were amazing." Pyra complimented.

"Thanks, and that fireball was your doing. Could that be your Semblance?" Rex asked.

"Yep, my Semblance allows me to control fire at will and I can make them hotter than a thousand degrees." Pyra nodded as she explains and snap her finger to make a little fire appear on her finger.

"Awesome, that looks cooler than my Semblance." Rex commented.

"Come on, don't sell yourself out like that. Everyone can become strong along with their Semblances and I'm sure yours is great too." Pyra stated.

"Maybe, it just that… wait, three Beowulves are dead, but I remember four surrounding me." Rex pointed out as he put up his guard and Pyra does the same.

They waited for a few seconds as the missing Beowulf has not jump on them yet, but they didn't notice the Beowulf was climbing up a tree and jump off to attack them from above. It stretches out its arms for the claws sharp and ready to pierce through the two humans' flesh, only to be stop by a transparent forcefield over them as this is Rex's doing.

"Sorry, but I'm afraid you're the one who's the prey now." Rex smirked before he turns to Pyra who is surprise of seeing Rex's Semblance.

"Made making this pup extra crispy?" Rex asked.

"Sure, one BBQ Beowulf coming up!" Pyra nodded.

Rex pushes his arm up strong which made the forcefield force the Beowulf off and into the air for Pyra to launch herself at the black wolf with her sword Crimson Aegis as the blade is consume in fire, she swings her burning sword that not only cut the Beowulf in two but also lit it on fire.

"It looks like that Beowulf couldn't take the heat." Rex joked and Pyra laughs a little.

"It looks like there aren't anymore Grimm coming, we better get to the temple." Pyra suggested.

"Right, don't want to waste anymore time on nature walks, partner." Rex said holding out his hand to Pyra.

"We got each other's backs, partner." Pyra smiled and shook hands with Rex.

They haven't realize that they're leaning each other's faces a little closer while looking into the eyes like they're suddenly caught in a trance, then they snap out of the strange thought when a bird screech loudly from above the trees. They quickly realize how close they are to each other and pull away while they're face blushes of embarrassment.

"Right, we should… get going." Rex said.

"Y-Yeah, we should go now." Pyra agreed and the two started making their way north to the temple.

 **(Later)**

Rex and Pyra enters a wide-open area as they continue walking hopefully to find the temple soon and pass this test.

"Hey, I think I see something… that could be the temple." Pyra pointed with her finger.

Rex looks to where Pyra is pointing at, seeing a stone structure in the middle of the large grass field and also noticing some movement at the stone structure too meaning there are some other students that made it here as well.

"Looks like it, and there are people too." Rex informed.

"Let's go greet them." Pyra suggested.

The two made their way to the temple as they get closer seeing four student candidates and quickly recognizing them as Yang, Blake, Nia, and Mythra.

"Pyra! You're okay!" Mythra relived as she runs to hug Pyra.

"I'm glad to see you two, Rex and I thought we were going to be the first ones here." Pyra said.

"Oh, you two became partners. Cool, I'm partner with the wicked kitty cat in yellow." Mythra pointed her thumb at Nia.

"Really? I thought you wanted to be partner with Blake." Rex confused.

"That was the plan we made, but I couldn't find her in the forest and I almost got ambushed by some Grimm when Mythra appeared helping me out." Nia explained.

"I'm just glad you're okay, Yang proven to be a good partner." Blake said.

"Thanks!" Yang smiled.

"So, are those the relics?" Rex looked at the little stone pillars with chess pieces on them.

"Yes, and there were a few missing when Yang and I got here meaning others came here too." Blake informed.

"We already got ours." Mythra showed the chess piece for her and Nia.

"Okay, guess we'll get ours and" Pyra didn't finish her sentence when she and everyone here heard a very scream that sounds like it came far away from here.

"What was that?" Mythra asked.

"Sounds like someone ran into a Grimm." Nia guessed.

"Hope none of the others got killed. What do you think, Blake?" Yang asked, but Blake wasn't listening much as she was looking up at the sky shock and pointed up.

Confuse of this, they look up and shock mostly for Yang as it's Ruby somehow falling from the sky.

"HEADS UP?!" Ruby shouted falling toward them, then suddenly Jaune comes flying through the air and crashes into Ruby, knocking her off course and sending them both into a tree.

"Did your sister just fall from the sky?" Blake asked Yang.

"Actually, I think she came from that." Rex pointed at the sky showing a Nevermore flying around.

Then they heard a boom sound as an Ursa emerges from the forest only to fall forward and the orange girl rolls off.

"Aw, it's broken." The girl sighed and the boy from before came in panting from running.

"Nora, don't ever do that again." Ren said, but notice Nora isn't here and is at the ruin getting the castle chess piece singing about being Queen of the Castle.

"NORA!" The boy shouted.

"Coming, Ren!" Nora giggled and ship over to Ren.

"Did that girl seriously rode here on an Ursa?" Nia asked.

"That girl got guts; I like her already." Mythra grinned, Nia rolls her eyes.

"Jaune, are you and Ruby okay?" Rex called out.

"Yeah, doing and-Pyrrha's is being chase by a Deathstalker!" Jaune panicked pointing at his partner named Pyrrha running for her life with the Deathstalker behind her.

"Oh dear, she needs help." Pyra worried.

"I can't take it anymore! Can everyone just chill out for two seconds before something crazy happens again?!" Yang shouted in rage.

"Would also be a bad time to mention the white hair hanging on the Nevermore Ruby came from?" Rex asked nervous. Yang hung her head down in defeat.

"How could you leave me!" Weiss panicked.

"I said jump!" Ruby yelled.

"What gave you the bloody, stupid idea of riding a Nevermore?" Nia asked angry.

"I thought it would get us to the temple quicker." Ruby answered, and now realize it wasn't such a good idea.

Weiss fell from the Nevermore's talons and scream, Jaune try to rescue her by jumping off the tree branch and catch Weiss only to realize that the mistake and they both fall toward the ground. Rex acted quickly by activating the wind dust on his sword and creates a little tornado that stop them from falling and got them down safely.

"Thanks, Rex." Jaune thanked.

"No problem, that what friends are for." Rex said as he fist-bump with Jaune and Pyrrha jump on her side to the group.

"Great! The gang's all here! Now we can die together!" Yang said sarcastically.

"Not if I help can it." Ruby said before rushing toward the Deathstalker.

"Ruby, wait!" Yang worried.

"Stop, you idiot!" Nia called out.

Mythra look up at the Nevermore and her eyes glow golden for a few seconds.

Meanwhile, Ruby charge at the Deathstalker but got swipe away and try shooting it in the skull but the bullets didn't have much effect except making it angry. She tries running away back to the others, the Nevermore screech before spreading its wings.

"Pyra, shoot a fireball above Ruby, now!" Mythra said.

"Got it." Pyra nodded, she launches a big fireball like before and flew over Ruby while burning the feathers away that the Nevermore fired.

Except one feather pierce on Ruby's cape, trapping her as the Deathstalker gets closer with its stinger going for the kill. Ruby brace herself for death's embrace, but it never came as she opens her eyes to see Weiss in front of her and trapping the Deathstalker with ice.

"You are so childish! And dim-witted, and hyperactive, and don't even get me started on your fighting style. And I suppose I can be a bit... difficult... but if we're going to do this, we're going to have to do this together. So, if you quit trying to show off, I'll be... nicer." Weiss offered.

"I'm not trying to show off. I want you to know I can do this." Ruby said.

"You're fine." Weiss said before walking away. Ruby became happy that she's earning her partner's respect and soon join the others.

"Guys? That thing's circling back! What are we gonna do?" Jaune asked worry.

"Not that ice won't hold that Deathstalker for long." Nia pointed out.

"Look, there's no sense in dilly-dallying. Our objective is right in front of us." Weiss gestured toward the relics.

"She's right. Our mission is to grab an artifact and make it back to the Cliffs." Ruby reminded them.

"But I fear these Grimm won't stop chasing us until we're dead, meaning we'll have to fight them before they can do any more harm." Rex stated as the others see this too.

Then suddenly, a big Ursa about 25 feet tall burst out of the forest and roars loud.

"That's one big bear!" Nora commented.

"You guys go on ahead and deal with the other two Grimm. Mythra, Nia, you two are with me and Pyra to deal with the Ursa." Rex ordered after grabbing his relic.

"Whoa, when did you suddenly became all serious?" Mythra asked, surprise and think he's cool.

"When comes to those important to me." Rex answered.

"Okay, we'll see you guys soon!" Ruby said as she and others leave leading the Deatstalker and Nevermore away.

 **(Music: Xenoblade Chronicle 2 Battle Theme)**

"Let's go!" Nia said as she brought out two ring-blades as she charges at the Ursa.

The big Ursa roars swinging its paw to Nia to crush her, but she jumps over the large arm while spinning around fast slashing the arm. Mythra's sword start emitting electric aura from the lightning dust crystal as she jumps and slash to the side of the torso and the leg too, Pyra unleash a few flaming slashes that forces the big Ursa back while Rex charge from behind to slash at the part of the back not covered in bone-armor.

Mythra's eyes glow golden again and gasps.

"Rex! When you roll to your left, stop!" Mythra shouted.

Rex didn't know what Mythra is talking about, but his instinct told him to trust her and he stop after rolling to the left letting the big Ursa tries to bite the air hard.

"Whoa, how'd you know?" Rex asked.

"My Semblance is foresight; I can see into the future for 5-6 seconds to predict what's going to happen. Pretty cool for knowing your enemies' movements." Mythra explained.

"We need to end that thing now, its body's just too tough." Nia reported.

"Then maybe we can try attacking it from the inside." Rex said as he comes up with a plan.

"What do you have in mind?" Pyra asked.

"I'm going to launch you and Mythra above the Ursa with my forcefield Semblance while Nia makes sure its mouth is wide open." Rex planned.

"Sounds risky." Nia commented.

"I like it, do go for it!" Mythra smirked.

The big Ursa look at the humans seem to be planning something, but it didn't care for it just wants to kill them right now as it roars before charging.

Pyra and Mythra look at each other with a nod before running to Rex as he ready him, the twin sisters jump above Rex as he brought out his forcefield for them to land on and add the wind dust launch the girls high right above the Ursa as it kept its eyes on them. Nia ran up the big Ursa's body toward the head as she slashes the mouth making it open wider and jump off before the sisters unleash a combination of fire and lightning right into the mouth. The big Ursa groans in pain as the inside of its body starts to get burn and electrocuted at the same time, a few seconds later the giant black bear fall dead as Pyra and Mythra lands on the ground okay.

 **(Music End)**

"Nice work, team!" Rex cheered.

"You know, I think we do make a good team." Nia smiled.

"It's like it was meant to be." Pyra excited.

"Yeah, we're totally the badass team Beacon will ever see!" Mythra declared.

The four couldn't agree more as this is the beginning of their biggest adventure together along with their friends in Beacon Academy.

* * *

 **KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **It looks like Rex and his newly assembled team have passed the initiation together and they're well on their way of becoming great Hunters together, and that is only the first step toward that future. Hope you like seeing the new Semblances I came up with like Rex's being a forcefield, the shape and color is the same like the Blades do for their Driver, Pyra and Mythra's Semblance were pretty obvious. Nia's Semblance will remain a mystery for now, but I'm you guys can guess what it is. Now I just need to come up with a team name for them.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	5. Chapter 5

**First Day Fighting in Hunter Class**

We see Rex sleeping peacefully on his bed enjoying the dream he's been having throughout the night after he and the girls passed the initiation yesterday, and their team name is RPMN which sounds pretty cool, but what he doesn't know is that he's not only one sleeping on the same bed as him. The scene shows Mythra also sleeping very closely to him and holding his arm in hers and between her breasts too, snuggling on the younger unknowingly because she sleepwalked off her bed and slept with Rex just like yesterday morning.

Rex groans a bit as he starts to wake up, his eyes slowly opening up seeing the sleeping Mythra right in front of his face, blinking a few times until realization hit him in the face and scream backing away from Mythra as he falls off the edge of the bed.

Then a loud alarm goes off waking them and everyone in the students' dormitory from their sleep spooking them a bit as it goes on for a few seconds until it stops.

" _Good morning Students of Beacon Academy, this is Dahlia Schnee, your dorm manger giving you all a wakeup call on your first day. Hope you all had a good night sleep because today will be the first day of your serious training in Beacon, remember first class starts at 9 am as said in your schedule, so make you're ready in your school uniform and get some breakfast too. Have a nice day!"_ Dahlia announced over the speakers in the students' rooms and hung up.

"She could have done it without the loud alarm." Mythra groaned, then notice Rex on the floor.

"Hey Rex, why are you on the floor?" Mythra asked.

"Well, huh… it's because you're on my bed." Rex answered stutter.

Mythra was confuse of what he just said until she saw her bed over next to Pyra at the end and back here realizing what happened.

"Fuck! Not again!" Mythra cursed.

"Does this happen a lot with her?" Nia asked Pyra.

"Yeah, though it's not as bad as it is." Pyra answered.

"Okay everyone, let's put that awkward part aside and start getting ready for our first class." Rex suggested as Mythra rapidly nodded her head as her face blushes a bit.

"I'm still excited that we actually passed the initiation and we get to be on the same team!" Pyra smiled.

"It is nice, as long as our sea-loving boy doesn't get any ideas." Nia teased.

"Hey, hey, I told you as your leader and friend that I promised to never do anything that would hurt you girls." Rex reminded.

"And it's nice to know you mean those word, which means we have to be on the lookout for Mythra and her "problem" in the very near future." Nia glared.

"Sh-Shut up, it's not like I wanted to have this sleeping walking problem!" Mythra angered.

"Okay, we got plenty of time to get ready for class, and maybe do a little decorating to the room as well." Rex pointed out.

"Let's be sure to leave around 8:45, not too late but not too early either." Pyra added.

"Hopefully the others are also getting ready for class." Nia mentioned their friends, team RWBY and JNPR.

"From the loud wakeup call, I'm sure they're up and about." Rex shrugged.

"According the schedule, we have Grimm Bio Class with a Huntsman name Peter Port." Pyra read the schedule out loud.

"Sounds like a boring class." Mythra commented.

"It's supposes to teach about how strong each Grimms are and how to defeat them, it's one of the important class we should pay most attention to." Nia pointed out.

 **(Grimm Bio Class)**

"Monsters! Deeeemons... Prowlers of the night! Yes, the creatures of Grimm have many names, but I merely refer to them as prey! Ha-ha!" Professor Port laughed.

Professor Port appears to be a man in early old age. He wears a double-breasted burgundy suit with gold piping and buttons. His pants he wears tucked into olive boots, similar in appearance and construction to cavalry boots. He has gray hair and a gray mustache and appears to be slightly overweight.

"Pay most attention to, huh?" Mythra smirked as Nia.

"Shut it, you!" Nia snarled quietly.

"And you shall too, upon graduating from this prestigious academy! Now, as I was saying: Vale, as well as the other three kingdoms, are safe havens in an otherwise treacherous world! Our planet is absolutely teeming with creatures that would love nothing more than to tear you to pieces! And that's where we come in. Huntsmen! Huntresses!" Port winked at Yang which creeps her out.

"Sounds like this guy is more about himself than the class." Rex whispered.

"Yeah, I'm barely keeping myself awake for this." Ruby whispered back.

"Shh." Weiss shushed the two.

"Individuals who have sworn to protect those who cannot protect themselves! From what, you ask? Why, the very world!" Port pointed out.

"That is what you are training to become. But first: A story. A tale of a young, handsome man... Me! When I was a boy..." Port started bragging on about his youth.

"Seriously, talking about his days instead of focusing on the class! How is this guy a Huntsman, much less a teacher?" Mythra asked groaning of the boredom the class is becoming already.

"Mythra, he's probably just sharing his experience fighting Grimms and other dangerous things in the world." Pyra tried to see reason in Port "lecture" to the class.

"Yeah, like he's amazing at most things like a show-off bastard who won't shut up." Mythra rolled her eyes.

"Guys, come on, this only our first day, so I'm sure he won't be like this all the time." Rex stated.

A minute later Port finish his story and getting the students who weren't listening attention on him again.

"The moral of this story? A true Huntsman must be honorable! A true Huntsman must be dependable! A true Huntsman must be strategic, well-educated, and wise!" Port listed all the great things Huntsmen and Huntresses must be to become strong and protect the world from darkness.

Rex notice Ruby is goofing off a little and Weiss is looking annoyed of her partner's act during class almost like she's about to explode in anger.

"So, who among you believes themselves to be the embodiment of these traits?" Port asked.

"I do, sir!' Weiss raised her hand, still angry at Ruby for being silly like a child.

"Well, then, let's find out!" Port smirked under his mustache and gestured to a metal box shaking with a growling sound. "Step forward and face your opponent!"

"What? No fair, I would've raise my hand if I knew we were going to fight a Grimm on the first day!" Mythra winced.

"Guess this class isn't so boring, after all." Nia smirked earning a glare from her blonde partner.

Weiss quickly went to change into her combat clothes and ready herself to fight the Grimm in that cage, she's doing this to show that her skills are a little better than most and she wants to let out some anger she has to Ruby.

"Goooo, Weiss!" Yang cheered.

"Fight well!" Blake cheered while waving a small flag that says saying "RWBY" on it.

"Yeah, represent Teeeeam RWBY!" Ruby rooted for her partner.

"Ruby! I'm trying to focus!" Weiss yelled a little.

"Sorry…" Ruby apologized sheepishly.

"What's her problem?" Mythra asked about Weiss's attitude toward Ruby.

"Let the match... begin!" Port opened the cage and the Grimm, revealing to be a Boarbatusk, charge out toward Weiss.

She quickly slashes her Myrtenaster on the side of the black boar and move out of the way, the Boarbatusk turns around glaring viciously at Weiss who got in her fighting stance.

"Ha-ha! Wasn't expecting that, were you?" Port laughed a bit.

Weiss charge at the Boarbatusk hoping to pierce it through the head and finish this, but her sword got caught in its horns and struggling to get it out while the pig Grimm moves to shake her off.

"Got to watch out for the horns." Rex commented.

"It'll be trouble if they can catch in like that." Pyra added.

"Hang in there, Weiss!" Ruby called out.

Weiss glares at Ruby for a moment which the Boarbatusk use that to swing Weiss's sword away from her grip and knock her back with its tusks.

"Oh-ho! Now what will you do without your weapon?" Port asked.

Weiss saw the Boarbatusk charging at her again and roll out of the way for the Grimm crash at the desk instead while the white-haired girl dashes her way to grab her sword and ready herself to fight again.

"Weiss! Go for its belly! There's no armor underneath-"

"Stop telling me what to do!" Weiss shouted at Ruby making her feel hurt.

"But she was just trying to help her teammate." Rex confused of why Weiss is being mean to Ruby.

"Weiss appears to be taking the Hunters training too seriously." Nia pointed out.

"And maybe upset that Ruby got accepted here two-years early and been named leader." Mythra added, also agreeing with Nia.

"But they're friends." Rex said.

"Maybe that's the problem, Weiss never had any friends before." Pyra figured out.

The Boarbatusk squeals in rage and roll itself into a ball and launch toward Weiss as she creats a blue-white glyph stopping the Grimm pig making it stumble on its back, then she jump backflip on another glyph that is black holding her up for a moment and turns blue-white launching herself fast stabbing the monster right in the stomach. Ending the beast's life.

"Bravo! Bra-vo! It appears we are indeed in the presence of a true Huntress-in-training!" Port complimented of Weiss's battle performance.

"I'm afraid that's all the time we have for today. Be sure to cover the assigned readings, and... stay vigilant! Class dismissed!" Port said as class has ended.

Weiss glares at Ruby before walking away hurriedly out of the classroom.

"Sheesh, what's up with her?" Jaune asked.

"Just being a spoiled princess." Mythra mocked and Rex decided to follow Ruby who is going after Weiss.

In the hallway, Weiss is walking in anger feeling that her first day has been ruined.

"Weiss!" Ruby called out and Weiss stop.

"What?" Weiss asked, not feeing in a talking mood right now.

"What's wrong with you? Why are you being-?" Ruby asked.

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you? You're supposed to be a leader, and all you've been so far is a nuisance!" Weiss stated.

"What do you mean?" Rex confused.

"Yeah, what did I do?" Ruby asked.

"That's just it - you've done nothing to earn your position! Back in the forest, you acted like a child, and you've only continued to do so!" Weiss explained and gestures to Rex.

"At least Rex is taking this seriously, despite being the same age as you, he has skills and know how to behave in class." Weiss said.

"I just did what my grandpa taught me." Rex mentioned.

"Weiss, where is this coming from? What happened to all the talk about 'working together'? I thought you believed in acting as a team." Ruby reminded of how they worked together when they faced that Nevermore.

"Not a team led by you. I've studied and trained. And quite frankly, I deserve better." Weiss believed before walking away, she stops herself after a few feet. "Ozpin made a mistake." And continue walking.

Ruby looks down in sadness that her new friend and teammates dislikes her because of how she behaves during class, Rex pat her on the back for comfort.

"Hmm... Now that didn't seem to go very well." Ozpin said, walking to the two young students.

"Is she right? Did you make a mistake?" Ruby asked, wanting to know if she really deserves to be here in Beacon.

"That remains to be seen." Ozpin laughed a bit, confusing Ruby and Rex.

 **(With Weiss)**

Weiss is walking outside of the school until she notices someone approaching her and it's her aunt Dahlia.

"Hey Weis, how was your first day in school?" Dahlia asked.

"It… went well, Professor Port gave an interesting lecture." Weiss answered.

"I see, and have you been settling in well with your team?" Dahlia asked, hoping bad happened.

"…I think I should've been leader." Weiss confessed.

Dahlia let out of sigh knowing her niece still has her "better than anyone" ideas she needs to work on.

"Weiss, sweetie, I think you're just feeling lonely." Dahlia stated.

 **(With Ozpin, Ruby, and Rex)**

"What do you mean?" Rex asked.

"I mean, it's only been one day. Ruby... I've made more mistakes than any man, woman, and child on this planet. But at this moment, I would not consider your appointment to leader to be one of them." Ozpin said looking at Ruby and Rex.

"Grandpa told me you're a man who can be trusted with the most important thing and a good friend, so if you believe me and Ruby do have the means to be leaders then I trust you." Rex said with a gentle smile, shocking to Ruby.

"(It would seem you raised him well, Azurda.)" Ozpin thought.

 **(With Weiss and Dahlia)**

"Excuse me?" Weiss wondered what her aunty is talking about.

"I remember how we first met when you were a little kid, you were nervous and scared because I'm a Faunus and they've been troubling to father with the company." Dahlia remembered.

"I was surprised when mother mentioned about having a young sister and being a Faunus, no less. I just thought you were out for revenge on my family for how my father treated Faunus over the years." Weiss recalled.

"Yep, after a little while you and I got along well becoming closer as family should. Your big sister, Winter was okay though Whitely refused to acknowledge me." Dahlia mentioned.

"What does remembering those days have anything to do with now?" Weiss asked.

"Because I'm reminding you of how you were always trying your hardest by yourself and never had any friends to even talk with, you were born into the rich life never having to experience the joy of being just a normal girl and being in a nice family. I'm only here for you, but you need to show everyone that you can be a good person." Dahlia explained.

 **(With Ozpin, Rex, and Ruby)**

"Being a team leader isn't just a title you carry into battle, but a badge you wear constantly. If you're not always performing at your absolute best, then what reason do you give others to follow you?" Ozpin explained of what is means to be a leader.

Rex and Ruby look at each other thinking Ozpin's words and smile at him.

 **(With Dahlia and Weiss)**

"Not everyone can get what they want, that goes for the rich folks too, so just focus on being the best person you can be support those around you like your team and friends. I believe they can help see more in life than in Atlas." Dahlia advised.

Weiss took a moment to think about what Dahlia said and decided to give them a chance, especially to Ruby since she's been mean to her.

"I will, thank you, Aunt Dahlia." Weiss thanked, hugging Dahlia with her head on Dahlia's upper part breasts.

"Anytime, little Snowflake." Dahlia returned the embrace.

 **(With Ozpin, Rex, and Ruby)**

"You've been burdened with a daunting responsibility, Ruby. I advise you and Rex to take some time, to think about how you will uphold it." Ozpin advised and walk away leaving the two to think hard about this conversation.

 **(Later)**

Rex is seen walking in the hallway heading back to his room after a little workout, he sees Dahlia walking on the opposite side with a clipboard.

"Good afternoon, Miss Dahlia." Rex greeted, getting the dorm manager's attention.

"Hello Rex, and no need to be formal, just call me Dahlia." Dahlia stated.

"Okay, just enjoyed my first day and have a lot to think about." Rex said.

"I can tell, just hope you'll be a good friend to Weiss." Dahlia mentioned.

"I've been curious about that, of you two being related." Rex said.

"I'm her mother's younger sister, and her caretaker whenever Weiss needs a babysitter. I hope she hasn't been giving you a hard time." Dahlia worried a little.

"No, it's fine, besides I can tell she was trouble by something, and I'll help out my friends including my team anytime." Rex declared.

"That's good to hear. And…" Dahlia stepped closer to Rex and lean to his ear.

"I'll be sure to give you a special reward later." Dahlia whispered sexually making Rex's cheeks blush.

"Wh-What?" Rex gasped.

"Just kidding, see you later, Rex." Dahlia giggled as she walks away.

Rex hopes Dahlia really is just kidding because he might have a hard time sleeping tonight.

* * *

 **KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Everyone's first day of school went well except for Weiss being mad at Ruby and wished to be the leader instead, but thanks to the talk she had with Dahlia, also revealing herself to be the younger sister of Weiss's mom, she will do her best to support her team. And it looks like we'll be seeing Dahlia doing some teasing to Rex as well.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


End file.
